Honeycomb structures are often used in the construction of aircraft, because they have high strength to weight ratios. Depending on the specific location and application of a honeycomb structure in an aircraft, two or more honeycomb sections may be required and may be bonded together to define a larger honeycomb structure. In some applications, the joint between two adjacent honeycomb sections may affect characteristics of the honeycomb structure, including the structural integrity, as well as the acoustic properties, of the honeycomb structure.